


Hottest Couple

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: They made their red carpet debut at the premiere...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Hottest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (can't remember who, sorry) mentioned that Derek keeps getting a rough time in my latest fics, so here's a little happy Derek...

_“If ever there was a time when we wish two men could procreate, this is most definitely it! The biggest shocker of the evening at the Premiere of the new Superman movie starring Derek Hale was him _finally_ confirming that he and Jackson Whittemore are a couple and have been for over five years now! _

_The beautiful twosome made their red carpet debut – Hale looking the epitome of elegance in a steel-grey three-piece with a dark tie, his gorgeous beard back after he shaved it off for his performance. Jackson looked like a whole snack in a navy blue velvet ensemble that looked extremely touchable – which, no doubt, Derek could confirm since he spent the whole time on the red carpet showing some serious PDA!_

_Sorry ladies and gents, but it looks like these two are most definitely off the market – and can we just say, they make a gorgeous duo!”_

Derek lay back on the bed, throwing the magazine down beside him. He was feeling pleasantly tired and accomplished. The Premiere of ‘New Superman’ had gone incredibly well, with the critics receiving his performance with extremely solid reviews that boded well.

But more than that, his debut with Jackson had been accepted with enthusiasm, from fans and critics alike. He knew his partner had been concerned – had even suggested that Derek take Lydia as an acceptable partner, although she had put the kibosh on that almost immediately. Derek had felt the same – he was sick of tired of hiding how he felt about Jackson and had made it plain to the producers and backers of the movie that he wasn’t going to remain in the closet. If they didn’t want him for the role because of that, then so be it.

The bathroom door opened and Jackson came out, somehow managing to look elegant and refined in silk pyjama bottoms as he had in his beautiful navy velvet outfit from last night. 

“What are you smirking about?” Jackson asked, climbing onto the bed next to Derek and laying his head on his chest.

“I was just thinking about last night – about how it wouldn’t have been possible without you,” Derek replied, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s shoulder and holding him close.

“Don’t be stupid – you deserve that success and you know it!”

“I mean that I wouldn’t have been in any kind of place to film the movie if I hadn’t had you to come home to, if I hadn’t known that I had your support,” Derek replied. He shifted on the bed until Jackson tilted his head up and he could see his face. “You mean everything to me and I hated having to pretend for even such a short time that you aren’t it for me. All of the fans, the groupies, the people who want me for the wrong reasons – none of them mean a damned thing if I don’t have you to come home to.”

“Have you been talking to Stilinski again?” Jackson replied, looking pleased despite his snark.

“Stiles said the Hottest Couple are invited for dinner tomorrow evening and he’s expecting us to look as elegant as we did on the red carpet,” Derek quoted, smiling as he recalled the excited telephone conversation he had had with Stiles. He had asked a lot of questions about the other celebrities and what they were wearing, as well as what the food was like. Derek had heard Peter in the background telling Stiles to stop fangirling.

“Dinner sounds good,” Jackson said, dropping a kiss onto Derek’s collar bone.

“And Mom called to say you looked gorgeous but that I should have shaved because I looked like a hobo,” Derek continued. 

“I like your beard – I like the way it feels on my skin,” Jackson stated firmly. He sat up in the bed and climbed on top of Derek, straddling his legs. “I happen to think the hobo look is a good one for you – makes me look even prettier.”

“You are always prettier than I am,” Derek said, sliding his hands down to Jackson’s hips and staring up at his partner. “And I think you would look even prettier if you were wearing a ring on your left hand.”

“Rings are not the reason I look so pretty – hang on, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Jackson looked stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Well if you think that I’m wanting to make sure the whole damned world knows that you belong to me, then you would be correct,” Derek said. 

“Derek, I love you but – “

“But what?”

“I don’t know – I guess, I don’t know why you would want to marry me! This could be the beginning of something really major for you and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that! I mean, to be honest, half the time I don’t even know why you think you’re in love with me!” Jackson admitted, looking confused and unsure. 

“Oh, that’s easy. There are so many things I love about you, but here are just a few. I love how sarcastic you are, how you argue with Stiles over the stupidest things when we all know you two would die for each other; how you put up with my sisters pestering you for clothes because you’re their favourite designer and always make them look beautiful; how you can shut down Scott when he’s getting too precious; I love how you let me be myself – whether it’s when we’re with my hugely annoying family or its just the two of us locked away from the world. More than anything, I love how you make my world a better place simply by existing. So, yes, Jackson, I am asking you to marry me – please.”

“Do you know, I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me in one sentence?” Jackson replied, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I mean, how could I say no after that?”

“So don’t say no.”

* * *


End file.
